The invention relates generally to connector interface modules for a monitored network and, more particularly, to an interface module for monitoring network activity at the cross connect level.
In order to better operate large electronic networks, sensor systems have been developed to monitor connections between components within the network. The sensor systems typically are incorporated in the connections to interconnect modules on the network. The interconnect module allows connections between the two network components to be made by using a patch cord that is connected to another network resource. The sensor system commonly includes a spring-loaded pin on the receptacle or modular patch cord plug that is depressed and released when connections and disconnections are made. Spring-loaded pins, though frequently used for connection sensing, do not lend themselves well to interconnect module connection sensing due to alignment problems and space limitations.
A cross connect is a wall mounted rack system that is an alternative to a patch panel. Typically, at the cross connect, all connections are wire connections to insulation displacement contacts (IDC) in a wiring block, that is, patch cords are not used. Consequently, monitoring of the network at the cross connect level is more cumbersome. With a patch panel, sensor pads can be positioned so that a patch cord can be fitted with a conductor to carry a sensor signal. At the cross connect, a direct wire connection for the sensor signal must be provided which is then routed to the network monitoring system.
The cross connect system is generally housed in a wiring closet which is a central distribution point for most of the network resources available at a site. In the wiring closet, cable terminations are typically made at the cross connect wiring blocks using a “punch down” tool. Network monitoring would be facilitated if physical connections to the network could be monitored in the wiring closet. Conventional sensor probe configurations, however, are incompatible with the punch down blocks that are commonly used in the wiring closet.
A need exists for a sensing assembly that can be used in sensing network connections made in the wiring closet at the cross connect wiring blocks.